


lil date

by paper_rabbit



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Hate Me, i think i'm the only one who ships this, just doing what feels right, not gay enough for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_rabbit/pseuds/paper_rabbit
Summary: uhhhhhh this is a fluff story about Christine and Jeremy dating??? I'm pretty sure its the only one on the whole frickin internet so I'm very vulnerable. have I mentioned its my first time writing fanfic? oh god please be ok with it at least





	lil date

Jeremy stood awkwardly outside the cafe downtown, eyes nervously glancing side to side at the street in front of him. He fidgeted in any way that he could to distract himself-- flicking back his hair, rearranging his feet, wiping his palms on the front of his jeans. Christine said she would meet him there at four, so he came at three forty-five out of fear he would be leaving her waiting.

 

Even though it had been almost a week since Jeremy had asked Christine out, they hadn’t actually gone out together yet. They had instead opted for eating lunch together at school, and talking at drama practice; that way, they got to know each other better more casually. Jeremy now knew that Christine’s favorite Shakespeare play was Twelfth Night, and that she wished she needed glasses, and that she always had brownies instead of cake on her birthday. And Christine now knew that Jeremy couldn’t get past level 10 of Apocalypse of the Damned, and that he hated the rain, and that he had a scar on his knee from trying to ride on the handlebars of Michael’s bike when they were both nine. By the time they had planned the actual date, they knew they would have things to talk about through the awkwardness they both felt.

 

The awkwardness that Jeremy was especially feeling right then, watching out for Christine. He didn’t know which direction she was coming from; if she came down the main street, would he have to just stand there and stare at her as she walked to him?! God, he would look so stupid. But wouldn’t he also look stupid if she popped out of the side road next to the cafe? He wouldn’t have time to triple check that everything about him looked okay! Oh god, everything about this would be terrible and it was such a mistake why does he do this to himself he should just be at home in his bed…

 

Suddenly, Jeremy saw her emerging from two roads down the street, giving him just enough time to compose himself. As she took the steps towards him, wearing her typical denim jacket and a happy yellow dress, Jeremy’s nervousness was loosened and heightened simultaneously. 

Because a part of her was Christine, the pretty girl in the hallway he went to school with since seventh grade and still couldn’t talk to without spluttering. But then another part of her was Christine, the girl who made random noises to share her feelings and smiled at him like she actually cared what he had to say. It was only when she stopped in front of him and smiled anxiously herself that the second Christine overpowered the first in Jeremy’s mind. They were both nervous, but they both wanted to be there together. He could do this.

 

“Oh uhhm, well hi-- hi, Christine,” he started, aware of how his arms hung limply at his sides. “Yeah, you, um, well you, look… great.”

 

Christine rolled her eyes a bit before looking downward at the ground. “Thanks Jeremy, but I mean, I wear all this stuff all the time. I didn’t know if people are supposed to dress up for a first date, and I mean we’re just getting some food, so I figured it would be fine to wear this, and I almost called you to ask what you were wearing but I figured that might have been kind of weird, even though it shouldn’t be because you’re my friend and I was just gonna ask you a question, but, I, didn’t, so…” She took a pause to catch her breath, then glanced sheepishly at Jeremy. “Sorry.” 

 

Jeremy held back a laugh. She always apologized for going on fast-paced, long rants, but it was one of Jeremy’s favorite things about her. Whenever she went on, which happened quite often, he was able to do nothing but stare at her talk about what was on her mind and what made her happy. “No no, it’s, it’s fine really.” He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell her what he was thinking. “I mean, you said you, wear these all the time, but… I, think, you look nice…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “... All the time.”

 

Christine gave him a modest beam, blushing furiously. She looked like she had just been given a big bouquet at a final bow. “Gee, Jeremy. You… look nice a lot too.”

 

For almost a full minute, they just stood there on the sidewalk, not even two feet apart, smiling warmly at each other. Jeremy felt as though he could have done this all day, or forever. Finally, Christine blinked back into reality and gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Oh, maybe we should actually go in.”

 

Jeremy snapped his head up and instantly started towards the door. “Oh. Right.” He pushed at the handle, then pushed again with more force, until he finally sighed and pulled it open. Christine only giggled at the abundant red on his face. As she walked through the entrance he was leaving open for her, she gave a low curtsey. “Why thank you, good sir.”

 

He bowed in response, already accustomed to these kinds of routines. “But of course, my lady.” He followed her into the cafe, where, after getting drinks, they both sat by the window at a two-person table. Jeremy couldn’t believe it as he sat down; seeing Christine-- any girl, even-- in front of him was something that he thought he would only be able to imagine. He always wished that there was such thing as a one-person table, so people wouldn’t have to approach him and ask if he was using the other chair. Well, now he was.

 

“So, Jere,” Christine began as she stirred her latte, messing up the heart-shaped swirl. “On my way here I saw a poster for a Renaissance Fair isn’t that the most exciting thing? Well, it’s exciting for me, because usually things like this aren’t organized around here, and even though I think it would be worth it I never wanted to miss school to travel to them.See, there’s one in New York in the summer that I always go to with my parents, but now I’ll finally be able to do all the winter-themed Renaissance things! Like making fires and wearing cloaks and cooking traditional Christmas foods… what else?”

 

She looked to Jeremy inquisitively, who racked his brain for any information from history class on the time period. “Uhh… um, catching diseases?”

 

For a minute, Christine looked a little confused, but then she just smiled. “That’s true, there still were weird hygiene and beauty practices that caused problems. But it wasn’t nearly as bad as--”

 

“The Dark Ages!” Jeremy interjected excitedly, before shrinking back a bit. “Sorry.”

 

Christine only grinned back at him. “Why are you apologizing? I was just about to say that! Oh gosh, I’m just so excited you know?! Aren’t you excited?!”

 

Jeremy gestured to himself. “Me? Like am I excited?”

 

“Yeah, you’re coming with me, right?”

 

“Oh, uh well, yeah-- I mean, yeah, of course! I just didn’t know you wanted me to come.”

 

“Jeremy!” Christine looked him in the eyes and gave him a genuine smile. “Of course I want you to come. You’re the only person I’d be able to have fun with without being embarrassed.”

 

“Yeah, ‘cause you don’t have anything to be embarrassed about.”

 

“See? You get me more than most people do.” Her knee brushed against Jeremy’s from underneath the table, and they both looked away blushing.

 

After some quiet sips of their drinks, Christine cleared her throat and went back to face her date again. “So, what about you? Did you get the info you wanted about ordering that new video game?”

 

Jeremy’s eyes lit up, mostly at the thought that someone had remembered what he talked to them about. “Uh, yeah! Well, I got as much as I can. There’s not even a title yet, but there are already plans for getting signed copies next year. A ton of people are planning on waiting in line, so Michael and I are gonna have to, like, sleep in a tent overnight or something if we want one.” The two both giggled at the idea. Christine left a cheeky grin on her face. “I’ll have to come check on you boys in the morning and bring you breakfast, haha.”

 

Jeremy tensed up a bit, suddenly interested at what was outside the window. “I mean, you don’t… have to… it’s just that it’s, next… year, so-- I just dunno if we--”

 

Christine seemed to understand, and placed her hand on top of his in an effort to calm his stuttering-- which was good, because if she actually held it she would have gotten a handful of sweat. “Jeremy. I would want to do things like that as a friend.”

 

It was instinct for Jeremy to immediately nod his head, but after a few moments the words had fully sunken in. Christine actually liked him-- like, as a person. She wanted to be friends with him for a long time, and he felt the same about her. The two of them had no idea what that would mean in the future. But for now, Christine had left her hand touching his as she sipped her latte, and that was more than enough for Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the timing of the whole story was bad but its fluff so I guess its ok i'll work on it. honestly I would love to know how you feel about this ship but I also want feedback on the actual story so if you could express those two opinions separately that would be great?
> 
> look I love boyf riends but I just felt like these guys actually had really good chemistry in the play and i kinda wish the fandom had a wee bit more of them? so this is my contribution I'm sorry if it offends you I'm trying my best
> 
> i'm a fanfic virgin so please be patient with me


End file.
